Get a Grip
by Frustration At Its Finest
Summary: Maka Albarn is incredibly skilled with her hands. Soul knows from experience. Drabble SoMa smut fic. This is full of sexually explicit content. You've been warned.


Note: I do not own Soul Eater, or any of it's characters. Those belong to Atsushi Okubo. This is a drabble smut fic for SoMa, it is sexually explicit. If that offends you, read no further, otherwise, enjoy. This was my contribution for soma nsfw week, day five: Hands.

* * *

Maka Albarn has a lot of admirable attributes. She's intelligent, strong, courageous, has the loveliest viridian eyes and the nicest ass Soul has ever laid eyes upon, the list could go on forever. But one thing that few people know about, is how perfect Maka's hands are. Now, when he says perfect, he doesn't mean buffed nails and trimmed cuticles. She has layers upon layers of little scars, silver, purple, white, pink, a rainbow of replacement flesh. Her nails are cut short, sometimes she gnaws at her cuticles when she's nervous. It's rare that anyone ever gets a real chance to see her hands, they're almost always covered by her gloves, but she takes them off when they get home, and he sees, sees the scar tissue and chewed cuticles, the short nails lacking polish. In a way he feels strangely privileged, seeing a part of her that is so incredibly important, a part that she shows to hardly anyone else. The first time she had laced her fingers with his sans silly white Mickey mouse gloves, his heart had fluttered in his chest in the most embarrassing way. He traced over all those little scars on the back of her hand with his thumb, the skin smooth as silk, and just couldn't help but think of how lucky he is.

Now she is sliding her blunt fingernails into the roots of his hair, kissing him in a way that makes him lightheaded, and he shudders and moans because honestly, Maka playing with his hair is one of his favourite things in the world, right behind her kissing him. He feels happy, content, totally blissed out really. Then she starts kissing behind his ear, sucking on the lobe, popping open the buttons of his shirt with one dexterous hand while the other reaches down between them and rubs his cock through his slacks. Yes, her hands are amazing, it's an official kind of thing now. He bites his lip to stifle a groan but she moves back up to his mouth to slide her delectable pink tongue into it, she wants to breathe in his sighs, swallow the sounds of his pleasure. Somehow she already has his fly unzipped and his dick out of the hole in the front of his boxers. She pauses for a brief moment to bring her hand up to her mouth, looks him straight in the eye as she licks her palm and then wraps her saliva slick hand back around his weeping cock. He gasps loudly and she smiles sensually at him, pumping him slowly, occasionally twisting her palm around his tip, something that makes him especially vocal.

"Fuck Maka, where the fuuahh.. fuck did you learn that?" He pants out, his hand grasping onto her hips, grinding them down onto his thigh. She moans lustfully at the friction, tightens her grip around him forcing a groan from his throat. She's flushed bright red, from her ears down underneath the neckline of her shirt, which he quickly realizes should be off of her body by now. He's briefly thankful for the fact that she is wearing a shirt with buttons as he slides one hand up her torso to begin the process of ridding her of her clothing.

"I uhh.. research?"

"You mean romance novels don't you?" Soul mocks, playful grin on his face.

"Well where else was I gonna learn it? Porn is disturbing and it isn't like I was going to go out and practice with someone else first," She snaps at him indignantly. Soul still can't get over the fact that his meister just inadvertently admitted to watching porn before. Surely this day couldn't be any more perfect. Then he thinks of the fact that she said basically flat out that she would never consider doing this kind of thing with anyone else. Then he realizes that her bra clasp is at the front and he's just fucking thrilled at how this day has turned out. But he has to make certain that this is okay. He knows what it seems like, but he wants confirmation.

"Maka.. are you okay with this?" He asks, eyes uncertain and voice gentle. She answers him by unclasping her bra and baring herself to him. He's pleased to see that her flush reaches down to the tops of her slight breasts , nipples a rosy pink and puckered into hard buds. He's feeling this magnetism.. a magnetism between her tits and his lips that he just can't ignore. He worries one of the pink buds with his teeth, moans into her breast when she starts stroking him hard and fast. She's so fucking good with her hands it's almost criminal.

"Maka, if you don't slow down I'm gonna… fuck I'm gonna come."His voice is strained, dick pulsing in her hand, and she feels so sexy, so powerful, so good.

"Soul, come for me. I want you to come. Please," She moans into his ear, and he can't help it, he comes hard, has to bite down on a few knuckles to keep quiet and he still lets a whimper slip. He's a shuddering, panting mess and she thinks he's beautiful, chest heaving and abdomen clenching. She's never wants to forget this, so she does her best to imprint it in her brain, this image of her cool guy partner completely unraveled, skin shimmering with sweat, pupils still dominating his irises. He looks up at her with a flush on his face and tells her, "You're amazing with your hands, you know that?", and she giggles and tells him that she's used to handling his shaft, no biggie. He nearly chokes on his own spit, and she just laughs more. When he's finally caught his breath, he flips over and slides her underneath his body, his hands slowly making their ways up her thighs.

"What are you doing Soul?" Maka asks him in a small voice, her blush back full force.

"Well, I wanted us to have a little competition. I know how much you like those." He murmurs seductively into her ear.

"O-oh? And uhh, what kind of competition would that be?" She whispers, not daring to move for fear of him stopping whatever it is he is planning.

"It's a competition to see who is better with their hands." And he slides a hand into her panties, running a finger up her slit and caressing her clit when he finds it, making her cry out his name and clutch his shoulders so tightly he thinks she'll leave marks.

He's gonna give her a run for her money.


End file.
